Lemonade Mouth Twilight Style
by bellaaliceswan4510
Summary: Join Bella, Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett on their journey to fame as lemonade mouth. See how they become a band in DETENION. Read more to find out. B/E A/J R/EM ALL HUMAN. Based on the movie Lemonade Mouth.
1. detention

"Poets…Geniuses….Revolutionaries. Lemonade mouth has been called all of these things. But the real story, the story of how our band came to be, is a mystery to them all. And I wonder if they'd believe it, if I told them it all started…in detention.

Alice Brandon: lead guitar. Edward Cullen: Keyboard. Rosalie Hale: Bass. Emmet McCarty: drum god, and me, Bella Swan, front man on lemonade mouth.

It was this ragtag group of 5 that started it all.

This is the story of Lemonade Mouth."

* * *

**Bella POV**

My names Bella Swan. I'm 15 years old and live in a small town in the north-east of England called South Shields. I have plain brown hair that goes to my waist, dull chocolate brown eyes and very, very pale skin.

If you asked anyone in school if they knew who I was, you'd be lucky if 2 people knew. I'm a nobody. I have no friends at all. All I have is my Gran, and of course Nancy, but not for much longer.

Today was a Monday. The worst day. I was sitting in bed deciding if I should start getting ready or not. Eventually I got up and looked through my wardrobe. It was a sunny day today, thank the heavens. I decided to wear a baby pink dress, that ended mid-thigh, it looked like a skirt from the waist-down, a purple cardigan that ended just above my belly-button and a pair of my favourite light blue converse.

There. I looked decent for a nobody. I put my boring hair in a side, messy braid and grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I grabbed a quick muffin, gave gran a kiss and headed out.

I rode my bike to school. I didn't like taking the bus, as I knew nobody and I looked like a right loner. I hopped on and made my dreadful journey to school.

When I got there, I dropped all my books as I was getting off my bike.

_Good job Bella_.

* * *

It was lunchtime and I never ate in the cafeteria because I had no one to sit with so I sat in the janitors closet with my lunch and a book.

"I'm nobody, who are you? Are you nobody too?" I read. "Huh, well that would be a yes." I chuckled to myself and leaned back. I accidently hit some brooms and they started wobbling. I tried grabbing them to make them stop. "ow, oh, shit." I muttured. They were all over the place now. I didn't know principle Smith was making rounds on his scooted mobile thingy. He obviously heard the clatter as the door opened and a pink slip appeared infront of my face. _Great._ Detention.

In the middle of assembly, the new girl stood and started going on about how Smith shouldn't tell us who to be. I was impressed so I started clapping. It was also quite funny. No one ever stood up to the principal before.

At the end of school I made my way to detention but stopped to grab a lemonade. These things were sour but addictive. Sucker face. Detention here I come.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I'm Alice Brandon. I'm 15 and pixie like as everyone calls me. I have short black hair that points in every direction and I'm 5'. I love music. It's always there for me when no one else is. I'm a very big tomboy, I guess, but I love shopping. I know weird.

We moved across the country, from London to here, because Dad was a doctor and he got some big offer at the RAF. They didn't even ask me if I was okay with moving across the damn country! Today was my first day of school at Harton. I was dreading it.

If you ask me, I quite like this place. It has such an amazing environment, with the beach, and the parks. It's so calming.

If I'm honest, I feel like a failure. Everyone in my family is smart and clever. My twin brothers make toys and such. My mam works for some bioplastic thingy ma- bob and my dads a doctor.

"Alice! Hurry up or your going to be late for your first day of school!" My Mam shouted.

I didn't acknowledge her at all. I kept playing my baby. My guitar. I made a big show of ending the music. I finished off, grabbed my bag and got in the car.

The ride there was silent. My and my mam don't have the best relationship. I was stunned at the size of the school. There were people scattered all around.

"Look Alice, I know this is hard for you." My Mam started.

"Do you? Do you really?" I interrupted. With that I got out the car and started walking towards the entrance. I could hear my mam following.

"Alice, Alice wait." She called.

"What mam?" I sighed heavily.

"I-" She got interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Ugh" I just kept on walking toward the reception place.

"Oohh, check out the new girl." This guy with long honey blond hair and sparkling blue eyes said. _Jerk_. But I had to admit he was kinda cute and HOT. Wow never knew I would think that. He was with a group of others. I immediately knew they were the popular kids.

I sighed in disbelief and kept walking to the reception.

* * *

One things for sure. Smith's a freak. I hated him the minute I saw him.

"I think Alice has still got some anger issues about moving." My mam said.

"Yes I see that. But that shirt is…" He trailed off. I looked at him in disbelief and looked down at my shirt. It was red and said _question of authority_ with pins in.

"What? Do you have some sort of dress code here or something?" I asked.

"Well, ah, no but there is an unwritten line and that shirt, crosses it." He took a sip of his coffee. I chuckled in disbelief.

"What about freedom of expression?" I asked straightening up.

"Alice, just cover up up for the day." Mam said handing me her blazer.

Smith got up and walked over. "Stella is it?" I merely smirked at him in response. "I run a tight ship here. I don't know how they did things in London, but my school. Students respect the rules." He said starting off with a sweet smile then becoming serious. " Written and unwritten." He continued. I looked at the tv's on the wall. I saw a couple sneaking out and watched them til he noticed what I was looking at. He grabbed his remote and zoomed in on their faces, muttering _"come on come on" _the whole time.

He left me alone after that. Next we had assembly.

* * *

Assembly was boring. It was like an opening of the gymnasium. He done a damn speech. He then started going on about what a perfect student should be like. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up. There were 2 girls in cheerleading outfits.

"Hi." The blonde one said.

"Hi." I replied smiling. She fake smiled at me back.

"Could you, find another seat some where else?" She said all bitchy-like. Ahhh great bitches are in the house. A jock behind me _Ohhh'd. Jerk._

_"_Why don't you make me?" I replied. Jerk _Ohh'd_ again. She glared at me, I smirked. That blonde guy from this morning made a nerdy looking boy move to make room for the sluts.

"What a freak." Muttered the ginger.

"A student that's willing to take risks. An empowered student." I caught the end of his sentence. Hm… he wants empowered student? Then he's gonna get it. I stood up on the seat.

"My shirt, My decisions! Don't let your school take away your rights. Be heard. Use your voice." I took the blazer off. People started clapping. "Come on. He can't tell you what to wear. Who to be. You can wear what you want." HAHA the principal left the gymnasium.

"Sit down." The guy with blonde hair said. He has a southern drawl to it.

Later on I got called to the principals office. He warned me. He also gave me a damn detention.

I made my way to the basement. I took the elevator. Lord knows why detention is in the basement. As I was walking through to get to the classroom, there were so many other stuff going on around here like, newspaper stuff, chess club, art club, av club etc.

I stopped outside the classroom that had a detention sign on it. Right next to it was a lemonade machine. I decided to get one. I'll need it. I bought one and took a tentative sip._ Eeeeee_ sucker face. Too too sour. With that I entered the class room.

* * *

**Emmet POV**

I'm Emmett, I'm 16 and go to harton tc. I have short curly brown hair and blue eyes. I am extremely muscular that's probably why I don't have many friends. People are scared. But if they actually got to know me then they'd know I'm just a big teddy bear.

My parents thought I'd be just like my brother Tom. He was the star soccer player here and had good grades and all. He was the perfect student to everyone. He's at Birmingham University now. He lives down there somewhere with his friends.

My parents were excited for me to try out for soccer and be like Tom. But if I'm honest I can't play soccer like Tom, I'm more of a footballer. But there is no way I'd tell my mam about that, it'll crush her.

I play the drums too. Playing the drums helps me get away from everything for a while. Especially when I'm angry and want to hit something, I just bang my drums. I carry my drum sticks everywhere with me and always bang on anything I can, whether it's with drumsticks or my hands. No one really knows though and I tend to keep it that way.

Oh yeah and did I mention I have a HUGE crush on Rosalie Hale? Well yeah I do, I've liked her since the first day I saw her. But there's no chance I'll ever be with her, she's popular and perfect basically. Wait, wait, wait… and she's going out with the most popular boy in school. Scott. I hate that dude.

* * *

I was in the car and my parents were driving me to school. I was banging a beat on the back of the front seats.

We arrived at school. My parents both turned to look at me.

"Are you excited?" My mam asked. I just looked at them, quizzically.

"Soccer practice is today." My mam said after seeing my confused look.

"Oh, yeah, I'm thrilled." I replied, dreading tryouts.

"We both wanted you to have this, as a good luck gift." Dad said handing me a dirty soccer ball.

"It was your brothers. He scored the winning goal at the state championships with that ball." She said before she started balling her eyes out.

I rolled my eyes. " Thanks. I'll see you later." I called back as I got out the car and made my way to the school.

As I was walking I saw Rosalie in the car with her dad going past. Just the sight of her made me swoon. I tripped on the curb. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"_Stupid big oaf. Come on Em, your being a pansy. Be a damn man." _I muttered to myself.

With that I made my way to soccer tryouts.

* * *

I was in the soccer uniform, on the field. Staring at Rosalie, who was talking with scott when I got hit in the balls by a ball. _OUGH_ I grunted. I saw Jasper Whitlock, the jerk of the school laugh.

"Cut it out man." Scott told Jasper. I just kept on staring at Rosalie. Jasper walked towards them and Rosalie left.

"McCarty! Get your head in the game." That woke me up. I saw a ball coming towards me and tried kicking it away but tripped over it instead. I looked up to obviously see jasper laughing. I heard coach ask if I was really Tom McCarty's brother. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, drill 2 everybody." Coach instructed. Everyone got in line for the penalty. It was my turn. I kicked the ball, or atleast I tried and missed completely. I kicked air instead.

"No, no this is how you do it." I heard Jasper say and then a ball hit me in the back. Hard.

I picked up the ball. "That's it. I don't wanna play soccer, I don't want your abuse and I certainly don't want my brothers ball." With that I threw the ball at him. He dodged it and it hit coach's shoulder. _Shit._ Jasper went up to him and massaged his shoulders while saying, "I think he done that on purpose coach."

Coach gave me a death glare and beckoned me to him with his finger.

I got out with a detention in the end.

I headed to detention in the basement but I stopped to grab a lemonade before entering. These things are so so sour, yet sweet. In we go to detention.

* * *

**Rosalie POV **

The names Rosalie, Rose for short. I'm 16 and I go to HTC. I have long wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I play the violin as I have to but I could play bass or a guitar of I could.

Right now I was in the car with my dad, who was driving me to school. He won't stop going on about 'extra credit'. I mean come on I have ages til I have to go to uni. All my dad cared about was education and everything. That was all he said around me.

I was going out with Scott. He's perfect. He's handsome, sweet and caring. We hardly got to spend time together though as my dad won't let me out the house much unless it's a study group or something.

We arrived at school.

"Now remember Rose,speak to your teachers about extra credit. You need to get your GPA up for those college applications.." He said for the 100th time that morning.

"Yes dad." I sighed. I got out the car and was about to walk ahead, when I heard my dad shout.

"Bye rose, have a great day." He shouted. I replied with a nod and a wave.

As I was walking to the main entrance I saw scott with friends.

_Please don't see me, please don't see me. _I chanted again and again.

I sighed heavily once I got passed him and made my way to the bathrooms to look a little more presentable, 'cause my dad would never let me get all dolled up. Too much extra fucking credit.

* * *

After I got changed and looked presentable I stepped out the bathroom.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." I heard the voice of Scott say. He grabbed my hand and we walked.

"Hey, you scared me." I smiled.

"So, me and the band are gonna skip class, you gonna come?" He asked.

"I'd love- I can't, extra credit." I replied.

"Oh come on Rose, we hardly see eachother as it is, come on." He pleaded.

I looked towards the principals office. He saw were I was looking at.

"Don't worry about him, he's with the new girl." He said reassuringly.

"Fine. For you." I gave in.

As we were sneaking out, we were called to the principals office over the intercom. _Shit_.

* * *

"Please don't call my dad. He's not gonna let me leave the house if I tell him I skipped class." I tried pleading with Smith as he picked up the phone.

"Fine." I visibly relaxed. " This time." He continued.

"There won't be a next time, I promise." I promised him.

I got let go but not without a detention slip. _Ugh. _I walked out to find Scott waiting for me.

"Detention." I told him. He sighed.

"Ouch."

"But atleast we'll be together right?" he looked everywhere but at me. "right?" he sighed.

"Uh, no. I actually got off with a warning." I looked at him in disbelief. "It's cause I got soccer games and stuff going on, I cant miss 'em. But I'll uh see ya at lunch yeah?" he asked. I nodded and he walked off with a smile. Once he was out of hearing shot I muttered _Unbelievable_.

* * *

After lunch we had assembly in the new gymnasium. In the middle of it the new girl, Alice, made a scene on how to dress how you like. I was sure mine and Scott's jaws were on the ground. I couldn't stop laughing either. No one ever puts him in his place. I liked her.

* * *

On my way to detention I stopped at Mel's lemonade machine. I'd never had one before and I could probably use it. I took a sip. _EEEE_ Tastes like American lemonade. Sour yet sweet. I'd live through detention now.

* * *

Edward POV

The car door slammed as Esme got out. This was just too awkward.

I'm Edward. I have bronze, coppery hair and green eyes that I got from my mam. I'm 15 and I got to Harton tech. I play piano, it just helps me get away from life. Especially right now. My mam recently left me and dad. Carlisle's moved on pretty quickly too. I just find it weird how he moved on so quickly and he's happy. I can't stop feeling guilty for some reason either. Esme seems lovely, she has such a motherly nature, like everything about her seems loving and caring.

I'm still getting used to having her around. She's an interior designer. She's quite good at it too. She waved and blew a kiss to my dad from the front porch of the house she had an appointment with. I looked away.

"Dad, don't you think it's weird how Esme's still a little young for you?" I asked tentatively.

"Edward, she's 5 years younger than me, no big deal." He replied.

"Dad, when men are going through a mid-life crisis they, buy a sports car. What d'ya say we trade the truck for a sports car? I'd fully support that." I tried.

"Give Esme a chance. For me?" He pleaded.

"Why is everything about Esme? Esme wants Chinese food. Let's watch Esme's favourite show. Can't pick you your from piano practice, Esme called." I said imitating his voice.

"Hey, I apologized for that." He replied.

"Yino whatever right, just lets go alright. I'm gonna be late for my history presentation." I said dismissively. With that he started the car and headed to school.

We got to school just as the bell went. I jumped out the car.

"Hey have fun!" My dad called out.

* * *

I was in history right now. Looking through a book on revelation. Someone was doing there presentation and I couldn't be bothered listening.

"Edward, you up next." The teacher called. I got up and grabbed my folder, doing a one over to check I had everything. There were pictures of walls and samples of wallpapers and pain colours. I went back to the desk to check again.

"We're waiting." The teacher called. I looked up.

"Hold on one second sir…" I replied. I looked through again. "This…this can't be happening. I said sitting down. I got Esme's folder instead of mine. I put my head on the desk.

"Hi… sorry to interrupt." I knew that voice. My head shot up and there stood Esme with my folder. She looked at me. "Edward, I have your folder." She whispered. I saw the teacher straighten up his tie from the corner of my eye.

"You must be Edward's mother." The stupid teacher said. With that I shot up.

"No I –" I interrupted Esme's sentence.

"She's not my mother okay? Are you kidding me? Look at her." I shouted pointing at her. Esme let out a breath with a hand over her heart. The teacher saw and glared at me. I sat back down, cowering under his gaze. I knew what was next. Detention.

* * *

In assembly, I was busy admiring the girl with the brown hair infront of me when, Alice, the new girl made a show about how to be who you want. People started booing and clapping. I started clapping. The brunette started laughing and clapping too. I was attracted to her in some way.

* * *

I bought a lemonade from Mel's lemonade machine before I went to detention. These things were so addictive. I took a big sip. _Sucker face._

* * *

**Miss taylor POV**

I am raging. Principal Smith moved the whole music department and other arts down to the basement, apart from his beloved sports of course. Stupid gymnasium. He built a new weight room and a new gymnasium. I was going to have a talk with that old mug. This damn school is all about Sports.

I found him on his scooter-mobile thingy. The freak acts like he's god's gift. I caught up with him but he wouldn't stop so I had to run with him to keep talking. Ugh.

"What can I help you with Amelia?" he asked.

"That you'll put the same value on the other arts, as you do sports. You cut the music budget to 0, you've moved my classroom to basement and for what? Some gymnasium." I told the mug.

"Woah, this is not, 'some gymnasium'. Sports bring donors. Donors bring money and money makes my school run." He said after circling me with his scooter thingy. He then kept going in another direction. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground.

"Your school?!" I said, then ran after him again. He abruptly stopped. He sighed in annoyance. He turned to me and kept on coming closer. I backed away towards the wall.

"Someone's gotta make the hard decision's around here and that someone is moi." He motioned to himself and was off again.

I was speechless. I couldn't form a sentence. That selfish old mug. I stormed away planning something else.

Right now, we were in assembly when the new girl started going on a rant about smith is taking away our rights. I couldn't help smirking. That should put the old mug in his place. I liked her already and I didn't even know her name.

Today i was hosting detention, with let's see. I pulled out the sheet of paper. Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty. Humph. I'll get them to clean this place up a little.


	2. Turn up the music

**oh wait i know i said i'll post a different story with a different plot, but that might not be soon. **

**A/N well heres chapter 2. I know I updated quite quick but i had to. In the future I won't be updating this fast though.**

**I hope you like it :))**

**Bella POV**

"The rules in here are simple. No eating, no drinking, no sleeping, no talking, no texting. You break a rule, I add another day of detention. Are we all clear?" Miss taylor said in one breath. We nodded our heads to her question. "Great." She said.

I was sitting at a desk in detention with 4 other people. There was the new girl, no surprise there. A cute boy that had bronze hair, I felt oddly attracted to him in some way. A girl that looked like a model, with her perfect figure and blonde waves. A boy, or should I say beast? He looked was all muscular and giant. He could crush me. And then there's me.

To make time pass I was writing some songs. I write songs, but I never sing them out loud. No one knows that I write in the first place. I lifted my head to look at the rest of the group. Alice just looked plain pissed and bored. She kept on sighing in defeat? Edward the cute boy, was fiddling with the strap on his bag, while looking at the wall. Rosalie was fiddling with her earrings while drawing patterns on the desk and Emmet was twirling a drum stick with his fingers.

Miss taylor went behind her desk and counted how many people where there. She went to a little cupboard and grabbed some red stuff.

"Alright." She said. "I have decided, rather than let you twiddle your little thumbs for the hour, we are going to put those thumbs to use." She said handing everyone a red cloth.

"We're gonna clean up around here." She motioned to where with her arms." We're gonna unpack and uh we're gonna turn this storage room, into a music room." She smiled happily at us. I was puzzled. _Why? _

We all had our brows furrowed. "I mean, we might as well make the most of it right?" she asked holding a guitar up and a frown. "we've been banished to the basement." She strummed a few chords. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Alice and Rosalie gave each other weird looks. Miss Taylor sighed.

I felt sorry for her. _Aw bless her. _Then there was this flushing sound coming from the ceiling. _Ew_.

"Did you hear that?" Miss Taylor asked looking at the ceiling. "ohhh" she made some kind of squeaky realization noise. We all watched her, expectantly. She put the guitar down and walked further into the basement. She turned around abruptly. She threw her hands in the air. I raised my brow.

"You know what. If they spent a fraction of what that new gymnasium cost to keep this music program alive ah-" she was cut off by that flushing noise again. We all looked up at the ceiling. I was dying to laugh. Miss's face was comical.

"That is it. That is it." She threw her hands up in exaggeration. "I am gonna go give Smith a piece of my mind." She said as she was walking towards the door. "And while I do, I want you guys to just clean up around here or something." She motioned towards us. She threw the door open and stormed out.

We were all giving her a look of disbelief. She can't make us do that can she? Nonetheless I got up and got working while the others were still in their seats.

"She can't make us clean." Alice said as she got up. "it's cruel and an unusual punishment." She sat on the desk.

"Welcome to high school." Emmett said from his seat. Rosalie got up and got working.

The ceiling was leaking. There was something brown coming out and in to a bowl. I was on the floor collecting bits and bobs. Alice looked at the ceiling.

"This school stinks." She said, obviously disgusted.

Rosalie sighed. "Can you guys just do what Miss Taylor asked and be quiet. I'm not getting another detention cause of you people." She said picking up a guitar case.

I grabbed a box and stacked it up on the side. Alice came over and helped. Everyone was helping apart from Emmett who was blantly staring at Rosalie. Even Edward was helping. Emmett looked bored. His mouth was turned into a frown. He started drumming on the desk with his fingers. Then he started clicking his fingers to a beat with his drumming and the dripping sound.

He started doing some more complicated rhythm now. With both hands. Edward, who had a set of keys in his hands started throwing and catching them, to himself. With the beat. I was on the floor arranging sheet music. Emmett was in the moment, with moving his body with the beat an all. Rosalie who had cleaning spray in her hand started spraying with the beat too. Then Alice started clapping along to the beat with Rosalie.

Emmett started walking over and was doing a beat with his drumsticks now. I looked up at them quizzically. Everyone was doing something to do with a beat apart from me. I just kept on listening. Knowing me, I'll probably mess it up. Alice then started doing a more complicated rhythm with her hands while Rosalie picked up an old looking cello. Alice was in the moment. She looked so fierce.

Rosalie added the cello part while Edward was hitting the xylophone. Emmett was sitting down on the drum set, while still doing the beat with his sticks. I started nodding my head to it.

It sounded amazing. I wrote a song to a beat like this. It would go perfectly with it. All of a sudden Emmett started beating the drums, Edward started playing the piano in the corner and Alice picked up a guitar. They all started playing together. It sounded perfect. I started singing with them, while I was still picking up music. I was looking at them nervously though.

_Na na na na na, na na_

_Take a look around_

_Who would have thought we'd all be here?_

_So let's mess around_

I started walking around cleaning things. I could feel everybody's eyes on me.

_Cause the future is unclear_

_We got nothing better to do_

I tried cleaning a high spot and when I stepped back to examine it, I hit the stack of guitar cases and they all fell.

_We're just trying to get through_

I looked at it sheepishly. Edward mouth was open in shock but his playing never faltered. Rosalie looked at me and laughed.

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

I was still standing there in shock. Alice pulled me back toward the middle. _Come on _she said.

_Yeah_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

I sat at the teachers desk and found some glasses there. I put them on.

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

Alice threw a paper ball toward me. I jumped and looked at her while positioning my glasses on my nose. They laughed.

_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

I started writing DETENTION on the chalk board in the corner.

_All we have is now_

_Let's make the most of this_

Rosalie sang that line with me. I pulled a purple feather scarf from the skeleton and put it around Rosalie.

_Come on break it out_

_So everyone can hear it_

_They don't have to understand_

I grabbed a hat that had horns in and put it on Emmett's head. He looked so funny. I laughed.

_But we'll make them if we can_

_Do you hear me?_

I pointed toward the cowboy hat on the piano, so Edward can put it on. He obliged.

_Are you with me?_

_Yeah_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

I put some sunglasses on Alice.

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

I started dancing with the skeleton.

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

I twirled using the skeletons arm and accidently pulled it off, letting the whole thing collapse. Everyone started laughing but kept on playing. Alice twirled.

_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

I started dancing with the skeleton's arm which I still had.

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

_Come on, come on_

I jumped up on the table. I kicked a box of feathers at Rosalie.

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

"oh my god that was so cool." Everybody started talking at once when we all noticed Miss Taylor standing there looking at us in disbelief.

"Oh I'm really sorry, we just started to um-"Rosalie trailed off. She ran back to her seat.

Miss Taylor started pointing at us and done that sign were we had to stop talking. We all tried explaining but she help up her hand and said "sh."

"I uhh-" Edward got cut off by Miss Taylor.

"Shush. Let me think. I need to think. You." She said pointing at me. I got scared. _Oh no_.

"yeah, I'm just gonna…." I ran back to my seat. She followed me.

"Bella," she said standing right inf ront of me and pointing at me." Bella, you… have a BEAUTIFUL voice! Ahhh!" she squealed. And squatted emphasizing her point. _What?_

She walked over to the other side. "You are a band. It's a gift!" She screeched.

"Huh, we're not a band." Alice said taking the guitar off her shoulder.

"We barely even know each other." Emmett added.

"You were meant to play together! It's, it's… destiny." She clapped her hands together. She looked at us with a massive smile on her face. We looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh come on. You don't have a moment like that and just ignore it. People…they, they need to hear you. Shoo, that'll show Smith." She started laughing like a madwoman. "That'll show Smith." She said quieter this time. She squealed really loudly. We jumped, I wasn't expecting that. "That's it. "RISING STAR!" She shouted. She kept pointing at us and saying "RISING STAR!"

"Rising what?" Alice asked in confusion.

"Rising star." I said quickly.

"It's a talent completion." Rosalie added nodding her head. She turned to Alice. "Winner gets a record deal."

"And some serious air time." Emmett added quickly.

"Making tomorrow's stars today." Edward began singing. His voice was like honey and velvet. I could hear him singing all day. I shook my head. _Stop bella, you shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that. _

Emmett began beat boxing while Edward kept singing. "Making the…" he beat boxed the rest.

"You guys. You could show everyone around here that sports isn't the only thing that matters." She clapped her hands again. She grinned like the Cheshire cat and started doing her little madwoman giggling. "So…you in?" she asked Alice.

Alice looked at her funny before saying. "Pass." With a disgusted face.

"what?" She asked, as if she couldn't believe it.

"It's ridiculous." Alice said using her arm to show her point.

"Okay." She pointed at Rosalie.

"I really can't, between my AP classes and violin lessons." Rosalie replied. _Wow nerd._

Miss Taylor walked over to Emmett hastily.

"Um- I've got…stuff." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

_"Stuff." _Miss Taylor imitating his voice.

She walked over to me. "Okay then, what about you… Bella?" she asked putting her hands on my desk. I smiled up at her sweetly.

"I don't sing." I said.

"Uh, we just heard you sing." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That wasn't uh real. Like on a stage I can't do that." I replied leaning back in my chair.

"Oh come on. Sure you can." She said hopefully.

"No, no. trust me it won't be pretty. The last time I performed on stage was my first grade recital. And 5 minutes into baa baa black sheep. I threw up on Jared Nicholsons' back." I said, waving my pencil around to put my point across.

Edward started chuckling. "Haha, yeah I remember that. That was hilarious." He said.

_What? He was in first grade with me? Omigod how humiliating and the fact that he remembers. Well shit bella._

"No, it was humiliating." I said quietly. "sorry I can't." I told Miss Taylor. I resumed writing. Miss Taylor rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I guess that counts me out right? Can't really eneter a competition with one man in a band. You know unless you're thinking of a solo career. Which I'd be happy to consider." He tried lightning the mood but his attempts were no use. He also said the last part to mostly himself.

"Guys mudslide crush are entering. We wouldn't have a shot." Emmett tried reasoning.

"He's right. They're amazing." Rosalie added._ Huh, yeah only cause your boyfriends in it._ I added in my head.

"They're not that amazing." Emmett replied.

"Then if we don't stand a chance against these mudslide guys then why bother right?" Alice asked.

"Because you said it yourself, you deserve to be heard." Miss Taylor said quietly.

We all started considering this. Everyone was in deep thought. You could tell by their faces. It's true. We do deserve to be heard. We could form a band. I could sing, maybe… nah I'm too scared. Forget it. However being in a band with Edward? I had to think this through clearly.

* * *

Detention was over and we were all in the stuffy elevator, heading up. The elevator stopped and we all stepped out. Everyone including me hovered there for a while. We all looked at each other and then headed separate ways. It was time to go home.

* * *

**Drop me a review if you want someone else's POV. Jasper will be in this story. firstly he'll be a jerk and at the near end he'll be kind hearted so stay of your high horse. i would love to know what your thoughts are! oh yeah and btw i love the songs! i'll update whenever i want too so yeah cya!**

_**Marley**_


	3. soccer star

**A/N I know I know, I haven't posted in like forever. But I think it was worth the wait. This isn't like the original movie. I added my own ideas in it. Bella is so much like me in this chapter. Her little past story is based on real life. I'm really sorry if you don't like this chapter. I thought we needed some Bella/Edward interaction, as theres not much in the original movie.**

**And I'm sorry I took so long, I was lazy, it is the summer holidays after all. **

**Anyways hope you enjoy it!:) **

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I grabbed my bike and made my journey to grans. One the way I did some thinking.

Edward. He's perfect in so many ways. He can play piano amazingly, he's handsome and isn't a cocky jerk like the rest of the guys at school.

When I got home I dropped my bag on the lawn and climbed the concrete steps to my house. You see my house, it's weird. It's like a flat in a way but it's not. There's two house downstairs and two upstairs, above the bottom houses. The houses weren't small, but they weren't overly big either.

"Gran?" I called out as I entered the house. I walked toward the living room were gran was sewing.

"Hey." I kissed her cheek.

"Oh hey sweetie." She said happily.

I looked toward the basket where whisker was.

"Oh, hows Nancy doing?" I asked as I picked the cat up.

"Oh, she still hasn't eaten." She replied, looking at whisker.

"You need to eat old girl. Yum yum." I tried coaxing her to eat. Nancy was my Mam's cat. She's been with my Mam ever since she was a little girl. She's getting old, her time has come. She's the only thing I have left of her, I can't bare to lose her. Renee my mam died when I was little girl. I have a few memories but others fade. Ever since, I've lived with my gran, who's been the only constant in my life. She's like my Mam in so many ways. She's stuck with me through thick and thin.

I put Nancy down and walked down the hall to the kitchen. I grabbed an energy drink and made my way to my room. I plopped down on the blue and white spotted sheets and put _Wake me up_ by Aviccii on. I could relate to the song in so many ways. I looked at the ceiling and just listened to the song.

I sat up and looked toward the corner of my baby blue room. All my soccer stuff was there.

I love soccer l. Hardly anyone knows apart from my ex-bestfriend, Amelia, who turned on me in 7th grade. She gave me a hard time with her new best friends when it all started but now it's died down. I had it all bottled up for a while. They didn't just do it in person but online too. Threats and all. I eventually got tired of keeping it bottled up and told my gran. She was concerned. After all she was my best friend who seemed so sweet and acted like the perfect angel.

I told gran not to tell anyone but she went behind my back and told the girls mam. It stopped after that. But I was humiliated. I thought this would bring on another round of hate and threats but to my surprise they left me alone.

Anyway back to the soccer matter. I first started to play soccer when I was around three. My cousin, Bailey, who was 15 at the time, taught me. He would always get a ball and I'd try to take the ball of him. As I grew older my love for soccer grew. When my mam died, I lost touch with him. We rarely saw each other. But that didn't mean I stopped playing.

I obviously had no one to play with. In 7th grade and before that I used to play with Amelia. She liked it too, but I'm guessing she did for me. She actually hates soccer even though she was good at it.

In primary school I was a tomboy. I dressed like a boy every day and I went to soccer practise at lunch, even if I was the only girl, which I was most of the time because Amelia would ditch me and go to art club.

_I hate art. But that's a story for another day._

All my teachers knew I wouldn't go to clubs like these, like all the other girls in my year would so they never asked twice if I wanted to join unless it was a sports club of some sort.

I'm clumsy, I don't know how I play soccer without tripping over my own two feet. It's a mystery to everyone. Who knows at least.

In my last year at primary, I got picked to be on the girls' soccer team. We won all the games. My coach put me in defense a lot. But sometimes I would play mid-fielder.

Now in high school, I stopped playing in school. No girls in my year play soccer. They're too girly. I would go to school in sweats and a hoodie of I could, but all the popular kids would bully me, so I dress like a girl in school.

In 6th grade when I first came here, there wasn't ANY girls' soccer clubs/teams. I couldn't do anything about it. I was too shy to talk to anyone. Amelia knew, but didn't give two shits.

At the end of 6th grade, on the night of parents evening, I convinced my P:E teacher to get a girls' soccer team/club. She said she'll think about it, but I had to wait a whole summer to find out. So at the beginning of 7th grade there was a girls' soccer club. I went.

There were only 6th graders there. I was the only 7th grader. It was so embarrassing. After that first time I never went again. However I still pay outside of school. There's a school that has a big field close to where I live so I play there by myself. I know the coach and he lends me the keys to his cabin. I use the stuff to practise my skills.

_Hm… why don't I play tonight?_

"Bella! Dinner's ready." Gran called out.

"Okay, coming!" I called back.

* * *

After dinner, I got changed in to my Newcastle kit, grabbed my soccer ball and boots, grabbed a water from the fridge and headed to the field. It was twilight right now. It was getting dark so I knew there won't be anyone there at this time. Luckily though the pitch had lights so I could see.

Once on the pitch I dumped my bag on the sidelines, and swapped my nikes, for my soccer boots. They were my babies.

I stretched a few leg muscles before taking off for a run around the whole field. As I ran I started singing _turn up the music, _the song I sang in detention, to myself.

I done about 3 laps before I stopped and stretched my muscles again. I went to the cabin and got some cones and a goal post out.

I set the things up and started dribbling the ball through the cones as fast as I could. I put my timer on to see if I could break my own personal record.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" I shouted when I broke my own record. I was ecstatic.

After that, I started shooting some goals with a few tricks. I was so engrossed in scoring so much that I didn't realize I wasn't alone on the field.

"You play soccer?" a voice asked from the sidelines.

I screamed and tripped on the ball as I was dribbling it towards the goal. I looked to where the voice came from.

**EDWARD POV **

I decided to walk home, it would take me longer and I was in no rush. On the way I stopped at the shop and bought some malteasers and a lemonade, as it was hot.

As I was munching on the little balls, I couldn't stop thinking about a pair of brown eyes that hide so much.

I would die to hear what was going on through her head when she was sitting in detention, and I was curious as to what she was writing.

It's funny how we've been going to school together for ages and I've only just noticed her.

_See Edward, you could discover so much if you pay attention to more things. _

I was hoping I would get to talk to her more, but I knew I wouldn't. I would probably chicken out or I wouldn't even get to talk to her anytime.

She was just so beautiful. She's the most stunning girl in school. More gorgeous than Tanya. The girl that has every single one of the male population after her, apart from me and probably Emmett. It's blantly obvious he's after Rosalie but she won't even give him the time of day. And if that Scott dude found out, Em will be a dead man. I never really liked Scott. He's just an outright jerk. Personally I think he's going out with Rosalie because they're both popular and she's the hottest girl at school. That's what people think.

By now I had reached the house gates. I had a stable in front of my house. My little sister Lizzie loves horses and my dad's a doctor so we're wealthy.

I could hear giggling and Dad laughing. I rounded the corner and I saw Esme, Lizzie and Dad near Starlight, Lizzie's horse. They were all grooming him and laughing. I haven't seen Liz this happy since… Mam left. I sighed.

Dad turned around and saw me. "Hey Edward, wanna come for a ride?" he asked cheerfully.

I looked at Esme, she looked away. I felt guilty. I would get to know her but I still felt like I was betraying my mam. I heaved a sigh and looked at dad.

"No thanks, I've got stuff to do." I replied glumly. I didn't really. I'd probably just listen to music or something.

He saw right through my lie, but didn't question me. He sighed loudly.

"Okay, then. See ya later." He said looking away.

I walked into the house feeling guilty. I couldn't help it. I dropped my bag on the kitchen counter and looked through the cupboards for a snack.

I made a nutella sand which and sat down at the piano for a while.

After going through a lot of songs, i plopped down on my bed for a while just listening to my stereo.

_Wake me up_ came on. Everyone was in love with the song. I think most people liked it because of the music not the actually words or anything. I could relate to the song.

_Feeling my way trough the darkness_

_Guided by a beatin heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_

_They say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

_Well that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding my self, and I_

_didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding my self, and I_

_didn't know I was lost_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I only have two hands_

_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_But I don't have any plans_

_Wish that I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone_

_And love is the prize_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding my self, and I_

_didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding my self, and I_

_didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

I looked out the window. It was twilight. My favourite time of day. The end of a day but the beginning of a new one.

I decided to go for a walk. I grabbed my jacket and phone and headed out.

I walked past the town hall and in to a little neighbourhood with a school next to it. The beach was this way and the famous marine park. I decided I would go to marine park, even though it was dark.

On the way I thought about our little performance in detention. It was good I have to admit. Everyone in the group knew how to play and was good at something. I thought about Bella's angelic voice when she was singing. She's an amazing singer. If only she didn't have stage fright.

As I was remembering her singing, I thought I heard her in real life just now. It was quiet but I swear I heard it.

_Great, I'm going crazy now._ I shook my head and sighed loudly. I looked towards the school field as I was walking past. There was a figure running around the field. It was a girl by the looks of it. I was curious as to what she was doing on a deserted soccer field at this time.

I abruptly stopped walking and hid behind a nearby tree.

_Damn Edward, you must look like a crazy stalker right now. You pedo. _

I could see the girl from here. Not her face but you know. After she done 3 laps around the pitch she started stretching. WOW. That was impressive. She can run. Better than some of the lads in my P:E class that's for sure.

After she finished stretching she headed towards a blue cabin. When she reappeared, she had some orange cones. She dropped them there and disappeared in the cabin again. She came back but this time with a soccer goal. As she was setting the goal up she turned her head my way and because of the lamps directly above her, I could see her face.

I gasped.

"Bella?" I said quietly in shock. Thousands of questions were going through my mind right now.

_What was she doing here? Did she come with anyone? Wasn't she scared? _

I continued to watch her, but didn't come out of my hiding place. After she set everything up she started dribbling the ball in and out the cones. Each time she done it she got faster and faster.

She suddenly stopped and headed over to where her bag was. She grabbed something from her back and started clicking it. It looked like one of those personal timer things. looks like she's going to time herself. After she done it once, extremely fast might I add and impressively, she checked her timer.

"WOOHOOO!" She screamed, jumping around. Guess it was a good score.

Bella grabbed her football and headed over to the goal she set up earlier. She started scoring goals, just kicking the ball in the goal hard, for a while. Then she started adding some impressive tricks such as, around the world, crossover, hop the world, Lemmens Around the World, and a whole lot more hard tricks.

She looked so relaxed here. I never thought she'd play soccer. NEVER. From what I've heard and seen she's extremely clumsy. I don't get how she can run across the pitch the the ball with out tripping.

I decided to move. She looked so concentrated on scoring that she never even noticed me approaching. I didn't want to scare her. I leaned against the shelter, where the managers sit, with my hand in my pockets.

She was running towards the goal so fast, she looked like a blur.

"You play soccer?" I casually asked.

She screamed bloody mary and tripped over the ball.

_Good job Eddie, you scared the lights out of her._

She was panting like a dog. Probably because I scared her and she was running really, really fast.

She turned her head towards me and a look of shock was etched upon her face.

"Edward?" she asked in disbelief.

I pushed myself off the shelter and headed towards her.

"It's me." I answered. I stopped in front of her and picked up the ball. I started throwing It in the air and catching it, while she got up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied.

"Well as you can see I was just playing soccer." She said.

"I can see. What are you doing here, in there dark, by yourself?" I asked.

"Um, I have no one else to practise with, and I come here often, nearly every day when there's not many people around." She replied.

"Hm…" I threw her the ball, she caught it easily. I understood what she was saying.

We started kicking the ball back and forth to each other. She can kick.

"You play soccer then?" I asked my earlier question again.

"Yeah, I've played since I was little." She said smiling sadly.

"You're really good. Better than most of the lads I know." I told her. She turned bright red. It was so adorable.

"Thanks." She replied quietly. I knew she didn't believe me. We continued to pass the ball back and forth for a while before I had an idea.

"Want to shoot some penalty's? I'll be in goal?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled softly and put the ball on the penalty line. I took my jacket off and got in goal and started jumping up and down.

She looked at me so intently at first, that I nearly forgot what I was doing. She ran at full speed toward the ball and kicked it extremely hard towards the top left corner.

I dove for it. I managed to hit it away before it got in. As I landed on my left shoulder, pain shot through my arm. I just lay there.

"Edward!" Bella shouted, running towards me.

I got up holding my left shoulder.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. It's nothing." I tried reassuring her. She stopped in front of me and pulled my shirt down a little so she could see my shoulder. There was a purple/pinky bruise there and it was big. It hurt, I had to admit. Bella gasped.

"What the crap! Edward that looks really bad. It's gotta hurt. You have to get some ice on it or something." She said.

"Bella, don't worry okay? It's nothing, it doesn't hurt." I tried again.

"are you sure? It looks bad Edward." She said looking in to my eyes. I got lost in her brown depths.

"Huh? Yeah I'm sure. It may look bad but doesn't hurt." _Much. _I didn't want her to worry though.

"Okay fine, but come and sit down." She ordered gently. She lead me over to the bench where her bag was. I sat down as she rummaged through her sports bag. She gave me her water bottle and I drank it down greedily. There was still some left. I took of my t-shirt and poured some of the cold water on the bruise.

I have the bottle back to Bella who was gaping at me. Or should I say my chest. I smirked.

"Bella?" I asked. She snapped out of it and took the bottle from my hands.

She sat down on the bench next to me. It was quiet for a moment.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

"Not really." I sighed.

"so what were you doing around here? You don't live here." She asked.

"Um… no I don't but I was going to Marine Park for a walk. I don't know. I was bored and I wanted to go for walk. I was going past those gates when I saw a little figure and I started walking closer and it was you." I stupidly answered. I left the stalker- ish but out.

She laughed.

"That doesn't make sense but okay." She said smiling. "No ones knows I play soccer by the way. So your one of the few people that know."

"How'd you learn?" I asked, curiously.

"Um, when I was around three, my cousin Bailey, would always play with me. Like no proper since I was still little but he would try and keep it away while I tried getting it. As the years went by, I never stopped. At the beginning of 7th grade I went to a girls' soccer club in school, but I was the only 7th grader there. There rest were 6th graders. I stopped going and I never played in school. I'm too shy to go to any local clubs and play so I play on my own, here. The coach that works for the school lends me his equipment." She finished.

"Wow, you're the first girl I've met who actually likes sports." I said fascinated.

"Yeah, I'm a big tomboy." She admitted. I chuckled. This girl was definitely something.

"You're different Bella. Good different." I said once she looked panicked.

"You're good at so many things. You can sing, you can play soccer like a real star, what else can't you do?" I mused.

"Oh believe me, there are so many things. The list is endless." She muttered.

It was quiet for a few moments. It was a comfortable silence. I enjoyed just being in her company for a while. I decided I wanted to know more about her.

"Want to play 20 questions?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." She said smiling gently.

"Hm… Whats your favourite song?" I asked. She looked thoughtful

"Um it probably _This is me_ from camp rock. I know it's sad but that song describes me perfectly. The lyrics are so touching. I can relate to them in so many ways." she answered. I was amazed.

_SHE'S PERFECT! _I thought.

* * *

**So? What d'ya think? I hoped you liked it. Leave me a review. And let me know if you want more e/b interaction. I was gonna do everyones POV's at first but nah. I thought better of it. I shall probably update soon my lovelies. the song used in this chapter is Wake me up by Avicii **

**DROP ME A REVIEW, TY V MUCH **

**_LUFF YEW GUYS! :) _**


	4. TomboyHipster

**A/N hellio cheerios. I am so so so sorry for not posting earlier. I was extremely busy. I might not update in a while though because school starts on tuesday and everyone knows the first week is the ****busiest. I updated today because I was grounded. HAHA yes I was. Anyways I had a bit of fun with this chapter. Dressing Edward and Bella up. Bella's style is basically mine so her outfit is mine too. And I dressed up Edward as my ideal boy's clothing basically. If you want to see a picture of their outfits just tell me. ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Bella POV**

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked curiously.

"Brown." He said looking me, directly in the eye. He was looking at me so intensely that I had to look away. The way he was looking at me made me feel as though he could see all my deepest secrets.

This kept on going back and forth. I actually found out so much about him. We had a lot in common. In fact I was enjoying it…a lot.

"When did you start singing?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Hm… I don't really know. I mostly just sang to myself, like in my room and stuff. I didn't even know if I was any good or anything. In detention, all of you were playing something and I was the only who wasn't. There wasn't anything I could play. The tune you guys were playing, I had wrote a song that went perfectly with it so I had to sing. I didn't really care if I was a rubbish singer. I was having the time of my life." I explained. I don't know why I just said all that to him, but something tells me I could tell him anything. I looked at him. He looked deep in thought.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… you don't see yourself clearly. You're an amazing singer. I knew in first grade, when you sang baa baa black sheep, before you threw up." He added with a laugh. My face heated up.

_Damn you, traitor cheeks._

He was still chuckling to himself. But I was flattered though. It seems like he's got so much faith in me.

"Yeah, yeah. That was so embarrassing." I said. "aw, crap!" I shouted.

I rummaged through my bag and looked for my phone. The time said it was 10:23. Oh, wow.

"I should get going, my gran's gonna be worried." I told him.

"Oh, I should too. Can I walk you home?" He asked timidly as he stood up. He offered me his hand.

"Sure." I said smiling as he pulled me up. There was this electrifying tingle when our hands touched. It didn't hurt. I liked it. I never wanted to let go.

_What the crap is wrong with me? I sound like one of those cheesy actors who go way over the top with the whole love thing._

After Edward helped me put the stuff away, I locked the cabin up and started walking home with Edward.

"So, what do you want to do when your older?" Edward asked as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hm…well I'm not entirely sure, but I really want to go to UCLA. It's my dream school. I don't know if I should apply though. I don't want to leave, yet I do. If not then I'll probably go to Northumbria University or Newcastle Uni. That's as far as I know what I'm going to do. It's going to be a long journey. How about you?" I asked. I looked at him he was looking down at his feet as we were walking.

"Um… well, I've always wanted to a pianist or something like that, but I don't think I'll ever achieve that so right now, I'm heading towards being a doctor." He explained.

We walked in comfortable silence for a while.

"So, what do you think of Alice, Rosalie and Emmett?" He asked.

"Well, let's see. I like Alice, she seems like one of those people that are hyper all the time. I admire her courage. She acts like the leader you know? She's really good at guitar too. Rosalie is… something. She acts bitchy in front of her 'crowd', but in detention that was a side I'd never seen of her. It's like she puts an act up. She's really nice but I don't like her and Scott together. Emmett is hilarious. I like him. Even though he intimidates me, he seems harmless with those little dimples. I would like to get to know him." I explained. "What do you think?" I asked.

"Um well same goes I guess. I like everyone. And they're talented." He mumbled.

By now we have arrived in front of my house. I stopped at turned around to face him.

"Well this is it. Thanks for helping me put the equipment away." I said thankfully. I looked down and started kicking rocks.

"It's no problem." He replied with a crooked smile. I just stared like the idiot I am.

_Get a grip_.

I snapped out of it and gave him my own little smile.

"So, I'll, er, see you tomorrow?" I stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, you will." He said looking amused.

_Jerk. _

"Um, well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Night." I gave him one last smile and climbed the concrete steps.

"Night Bella." He said and disappeared.

As I reached the top step I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I opened the door and went in. Gran was in the kitchen making a snack.

"Bella, where were you? I was getting worried!" Gran fussed.

"Oh sorry, but I was playing soccer and then one of my um…classmates walked by and we started talking and got a little carried away. Sorry." I explained, while I grabbed an apple.

"Oohh, and who was this classmate?" She asked looking for some gossip. I swear she's worse than Jessica Stanley, the schools gossip witch. I looked at Gran in disbelief.

"Really, Gran?! Well his name is Edward Cullen and um, he was in detention today with me and we randomly started playing. I was singing, he was on the piano, Alice, the new girl, was guitar, Rosalie bass and Emmett was on the drums." I said once I saw she wasn't budging.

_And I think I like him._ I added in my head. If I said that out loud, gran would probably have a heart attack. He's basically the only boy who I've liked in a while.

Gran got this huge smile on her face and turned around facing the stove. I thought he cheeks were going to crack. Gosh what is with these people these days? I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs. I checked the time. It was 11:03. Crap, if I didn't get a move on I would be late tomorrow. I showered in record time, kissed Gran goodnight and went to sleep.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _ God dammit. Where was the damn snooze button? I tried locating with my eyes closed but I couldn't find the thing and it wouldn't shut up.

I abruptly sat up and groaned. I tried shielding myself from the morning light, but it was no use. I was wide awake. I slammed the off button on the alarm and dragged myself out of bed. I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of light washed, demin skinny jeans, a white short-sleeved t-shirt which said GEEK in bold letters across it and a green plaid shirt. I went to the bathroom, done my usual routine and but my clothes on. I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up to my elbows and left the front open. My jeans were those short ones that come just above your ankle, so I put a pair of white ankle socks on with it. I braided my hair last night, while it was still wet and went to bed with it so it looked crinkly and wavy.

I took the braids out and didn't bother brushing through it. I was too tired. I kept my make-up natural. Just a little blush and mascara. I went back to my room and put a pair of white-low converse on. I grabbed a dark blue beanie and put it on my head. I grabbed some bracelets from my jewellery box and put them on with a necklace that said Bella on it. I also grabbed my glasses. I wore contacts most of the time but I thought I'd wear my glasses with this outfit. They were big. I looked at the clock. 08:09. I didn't have any time to stop for breakfast. Ah well I can grab a Starbucks on the way too school, if I hurried. I grabbed my aqua coloured backpack, looked at myself in the mirror one last time and raced down the stairs. I shouted goodbye to Gran and got on my bike. I reached Starbucks in 3 minutes, got a vanilla Frappuccino with cream and high tailed out of there.

School started at 08:30. It was now 08:19. I had 11 minutes left and I was quite close too. I got off my bike and just walked the rest of the way, while pulling my bike along with it. I sipped my frappe too. I eventually got to school and made my way to the bike shed. I locked it up, threw my frappe away as it was finished and made my way to my locker to get my stuff for first period. As I was walking down the hall, I could feel a lot of eyes on me so I looked up from my iPhone and looked around.

_Did I have something on my face? Did I step in poo on my way here? What the crap did I do people?_

This was so awkward. I hated attention never mind the centre of attention. Realization dawned on me. My outfit was a complete 360 from yesterday's outfit. Yesterday I was a girly girl and today I looked like a boy. Oopsy. Normally I wouldn't come in like this but I couldn't give two shits. I guess talking to Edward yesterday helped.

_Argh, who cares right? I was comfortable like this so everyone else's opinions were invalid. _

As I was getting my English books my phone dinged with a message from Alice.

**_Meet me in pizza hut after school. Gotta talk. - A _**

I furrowed by brows. What did she want to talk about? I thought we'd agreed to forget abou detention.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't realize someone was behind me until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I shrieked and jumped, slamming my locked door. I turned around with a hand on my heart trying to slow down my racing heart.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was talking to Toby about next week's football game when he looked over my shoulder and practically started drooling.

"Toby? Toby? Toby!" I shouted snapping my fingers infront of his face. That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Dude, who is thaaat?" he asked astonished. I followed his gaze to a little figure going down the halls.

_She's hot _he thought.

I just stared at her like everyone else was. Suddenly she stopped and looked up from her phone. My Jaw hit the ground.

_BELLA?!_

Holy crap, that was not Bella. But it was. When she saw everyone staring at her, she blushed that lovely shade of crimson and sped up her walking.

How the hell? She was wearing tight fitted jeans that stopped at her ankle. A white top which said GEEK, a green plaid shirt which she didn't button up, white converse, a beanie on her wavy hair, which was out and was extremely wavy, a pair of glasses and a lot of bracelets on her right wrist. You could hardly recognise her. she looked like a totally different person from yesterday. She looked absolutely beautiful. I liked her this way better than her wearing a dress or skirt. God she looks unreal.

Everyone was staring at her. Girls with envy and a few with disgust. I snorted. Probably because she was dressed more like a boy and wasn't wearing a skirt of a dress. And guys with lust.

My phone beeped with a message from Alice.

**_Meet me at Pizza hut after school. Gotta talk – A _**

Well isn't that weird. What did she want to talk about? I saw Bella look at her phone. I decided to see if she knew what Alice wanted. And so I could talk to her. MUAHAHA.

I walked past everyone. I stopped a few feet from her. I took a breath and stepped closer to her. she didn't look up. I don't think she noticed I was here. Some guys were looking at me with jealousy and others were giving me death stares. I didn't even bother looking at the girls.

_Good god, she smells like heaven. AND SHES EVEN MORE STUNNING UP CLOSE._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward stood there with a smirk on his face and his green eyes were sparkling with laughter. I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that you know. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I scolded him. I wanted to wipe that damn smirk right off his face.

"Sorry, Bella." He apologized but he looked anything but. I looked him up and down discreetly. He was wearing tan coloured chinos, an Aztec patterned t- shirt, a dark red beanie, baby blue nike blazers and a couple of bracelets on his left wrist.

_He's so hot. _

If most boys wore this they would look hideous. Edward looked perfect. he looked like a Hollister model but with a shirt on.

"So, did you get the text from Alice?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just got it actually." I replied.

"Do you know what she wanted to talk about?" He asked curiously.

"I'm really not sure but I think she wants to talk about yesterday." I replied honestly.

"Yeah, what else could it be…?" he said thoughtfully.

"I should get to English. Mr Molina hates it when I'm late." I told him as the bell sounded.

"Yeah me too. Hey wait, do you want to go to pizza hut together after school?" he asked hopefully.

"Um sure, I'll meet you in the courtyard after school then?" I asked trying to act calm on the outside even though I was having a ball on the inside.

"That's fine. Okay and Bella," he said as I was turning around. I turned back to look at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You look beautiful." He said nervously and turned around and practically ran down the hall.

My mouth dropped open in shock.

_Excuse me? What the crap did he say? I look beautiful in a tomboy outfit? Eh what the hell. He's seen me in my soccer kit, whats the biggie. _

I still couldn't believe it though. I grinned like a Cheshire cat. I went inside the English classroom with a grin and people were staring at me again but I couldn't care less.

I felt giddy all day and that grin didn't leave my face all throughout school. Even my teachers were looking at me weirdly.

* * *

**Leave me a review. Oh and read the top AN please. Hope you liked it. :) See yous :D**


End file.
